One Winged Angel's Apology
by SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: Sequel to The End of Love:All Kaisu ever wanted was to forget the past.But when HE shows up all that Kaisu wanted to forget will come back to him.Will he be able to forgive the man he once loved or will the past not let him?Plot twists will happen.Seph/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sky: After a long absence, I have decided to rewrite One Winged Angel's Apology. The reason being from my long absence, I have notice many errors as I was rereading it and it got on my nerves. Also, my writing has completely changed from what it was a year ago. So I am going to start all over.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that if Final Fantasy 7 related except for my child, Kaisu. He will forever be mine and no one else's. (Kaisu: ...)

Warning: Some mild swearing and the character may be OOC. I'm really sorry if you don't like those types of characters. Though it can't be help sometime since I did not create those fabulous characters. Rated M for later chapters.

-1 winged angel's apology-

The sound of a phone vibrating against a wooden surface resounded in the bedroom of a currently sleeping male. The male groaned as he heard his cell phone going off. He really didn't want to deal with the person on the other line, no matter who it was. Reaching for the device, the male pulled it in front of his face and tired sapphire eyes blinked open to see that it was a familiar number. Flipping the phone open, the tired male answered the call.

"What do you want, Tifa?" the male questioned as he pulled the covers from over his head. His normally flat layered hair was instead all over the place. The black and gold strands sticking up at odd angles. "It's three in the morning and I was finally able to get some sleep." The male yawned loudly as he said the last part.

"I'm sorry, Kaisu. I was going to call you in the morning, but Reno said to call you now," Tifa apologized. Her voice also sounding tired from over the line, meaning she had just woken up.

"What does he want?" the male, Kaisu, questioned. He knew that whenever the red headed Turk would call, it was not a good sign. And at the moment, Kaisu did not want to deal with whatever the red head had done.

"He wanted you to go to his apartment, something about you wanting to see this," Tifa answered. Though she hesitated to say the next few parts. "He also said for you to not bring any of your weapons."

"Whatever," Kaisu said as he rolled his eyes. He wouldn't say anything for now. The sooner the call was done, the sooner he can get back to sleep. "What time does he want me there?"

"Around noon at least."

"Okay, thanks for telling me Tifa."

"You're welcome, Kais. Now go get some sleep."

"Yeah. Night Tifa," Kaisu mumbled out as he closed his phone. Tossing the device on the nightstand, Kaisu buried his face in his pillow. From there, Kaisu fell into a dreamless slumber.

-1 winged angel's apology-

Kaisu stood outside of Reno's apartment. He wasn't so sure on leaving his swords at his house, but there was no time to go back and get it. Knowing this, Kaisu sighed as he knocked on the Turk's apartment door.

The door opened slowly to reveal the red headed Turk, Reno. Upon seeing the ex-SOLDIER Reno let out a wide smile. "Hey Kaisu, glad you can make it, yo," Reno greeted, moving aside to allow the other male access to his apartment

"This better be good Reno. I would rather be asleep than be up at this moment," Kaisu said lowly as he started to walk into the other's living room. He was seriously still tired from the past few restless nights and didn't want to be there at this moment.

Reno just followed in after the usually antisocial man, but stopped a few feet away from the male. He wasn't really sure how one was supposed to tell someone his lover had come back to life with no memories of the past ten years. Including the memory that was when he had betrayed the one he loved. Not to mention that he was getting that look that said if he didn't speak up soon, he was going to die didn't help at all.

"If, you don't tell me in the next minute, I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp and leave, Reno," Sora said softly, but in a cold tone. His arms crossing over his chest to show his impatience.

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, yo, but..." Reno trailed off, looking around to find a way to escape from the other's presence. He could've sworn that fate was out to get him until he saw his partner walking into the room. His best friend that was bald and always wore sunglasses. "Yo Rude! Glad you were able to come and join us. I have to go and do something for Rufus, so can you tell Kaisy here what we found? 'Kay thanks." With that, Reno left the room before he could get killed by Kaisu's inevitable rage.

Turning to the bald man Kaisu waved his hands to gesture for the male to continue from where the red head had left off.

Clearing his throat and adjusting his tie, Rude began to speak. "Seph-" Before Rude could even finish the word; he was pinned against the wall by the slender male. His airway constricting as the other male began to tighten his grip.

"What about _him_?" Kaisu growled out. His eyes narrowing dangerously. "Cloud killed him two years ago."

"Kaisu, I would appreciate it if you don't harm my employee," a voice said from the hallway. The new voice caused Kaisu to turn his head to see a well groomed blonde in a white suit. His expression looking at Kaisu with an exasperated face. "Now, will you kindly release Rude."

Doing as he was asked Kaisu released his hold on Rude. After that, the male turned to face the new comer fully. His face set into a sneer at the new arrival. "What was the point of me being here, Rufus, when you know perfectly well that I hate to hear his name," Kaisu asked, annoyance evident in his posture and tone. His arms crossed over his chest once again, but this time to restrain himself from attacking anyone else.

"I think it would be best if I were to show you. Rude, go get him," Rufus ordered.

Rude left the room to do as he was told. A few minutes later, he came back with Reno by his side. Shortly behind him was another male. The male had long silver hair and jaded cat slit eyes.

Upon seeing the silver haired male Kaisu's eyes widened slightly before narrowing once more. His nails were digging through the black gloves he wore and was digging into his skin. He felt like he was going to kill someone any minute now. "What kind of sick joke is this?" Kaisu growled out through gritted teeth. He openly glared at everyone in the room except for the silver haired male; he couldn't even look at him.

"This is no joke Kaisu. This is really-" Rufus stopped midsentence when all he saw was the raven and blonde blur go past him and out the front door. The door barely hanging onto its hinges from the amount of force that Kaisu had exerted to get out of that room.

Unsure of what to do, the silver haired male went after the fuming male. He didn't understand the stares that were being directed to him by the three males still in the room. Or why the other had stormed off after insinuating that this was all a joke from seeing his face.

"Well, that could have gone better, yo," Reno said sarcastically after a while.

"Reno," Rufus sighed as he shook his head slightly.

"What?" Reno questioned as the blonde began to shake his head still.

Meanwhile, Kaisu had gotten onto his motorcycle and was ready to get the hell out of there. He just couldn't believe it. It was impossible for the silver haired male to be alive. He had witnessed Cloud killing that man twice. It just wasn't, so why was he there? Right when Kaisu was about to speed off, a gloved hand was placed over his own hand, this effectively stopping the male from leaving.

"Kaisu, wait," the taller male said calmly as he stood in front of Kaisu. "Why did you run out like that? It's not like you to-" The male was quickly cut off by the smaller male.

"Like me to what?" Kaisu demanded. His heart felt like it was being squeeze at seeing the other's face. It was just too much; he could even feel the tears begin to form. "You don't even know what's me anymore, Sephiroth!"

The man, Sephiroth, flinched at the venom that was laced with his name as the other spat it out. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong to deserve such treatment from the male he loves so much. "Kaisu, please tell me what did I do?" Sephiroth asked, his voice calm and steady, even though he felt like he was breaking apart on the inside.

"Everything! That's what! Now get the fuck out of my way before I ran your arse over," Kaisu threatened, revving the engine to emphasize his point.

Not sure what else he could do, Sephiroth let his hand drop to his side and move out of the other's path. He then watched as Kaisu sped away to get far away from him. As the retreating figure grew smaller he couldn't help, but feel the disappointment in his chest at the younger's action when he did nothing wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am terrible sorry for all those who have been waiting for an update from me!*bows repeatedly* Please forgive me! I've just been so busy and never had the time to go and type up the chapters, but I'm going to try! It's just that, I lost the motivation to do this story. And I've been so busy writing my own original stories, that this story flitted to the back of my mind. The farthest I've gotten in this story was to chapter seven when I stopped. And now, I'm re-editing all the chapters as I go along with typing it up, especially since my writing has changed since I wrote this story. So, I'm sorry.

I think the reason I lost motivation for this story is because I've gotten my own original stories to worry about and I'm using Kaisu as one of the main characters, but he's not the bottom, he's the top. I've stopped seeing him as a bottom a while ago, so that's probably why. Even with my other stories that have my original characters, I've changed a lot of things with them. They're paired up with someone that I created and I'm using them for my own story. So, I'm dreadfully sorry! I just need to get motivated to do my stories again, that's all.

So read, review, etc. Help get me motivated to do this story again, please. I need to know if I need to improve in my writing and if I'm doing good.

Disclaimer: All characters that are associated with Final Fantasy 7 is not mine. They are the rightful owner of Square Enix. So don't bug me about this, I'm posting this for the last time.

'...' - thoughts

"..." - speech

* * *

*One Winged Angel's Apology*

Chapter 2

* * *

Slamming the door shut of his house Kaisu walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. He grabbed the cushion that laid on the couch and buried his face into it to scream. 'Damn it,' Kaisu screamed in his head. 'Why is it that when I finally thought I could forget everything and move on, he comes back into my life? Why can't he just leave me alone?' Kaisu asked himself bitterly. His heart and mind was already in chaos from everything else that happened in his life and this bombshell was too much. He just didn't want to think about any of this, especially when it involved that man.

Shortly after, his phone began to ring. "Just leave me alone," Kaisu said as he buried his head in the cushion and curling in on himself. Still the phone continue to ring against his wishes. Sighing deeply Kaisu reached into his pocket and answered the device without looking at the caller. "What do you want?" Kaisu growled out.

"Kaisu," a calmed voice answered on the other end. "It's Cloud."

"Sorry about that Cloud. What is it? Need help with deliveries again?" Kaisu asked as he slowly sat up from his position. Hearing his friend's voice was certainly helping to calm his nerves at the moment. It was refreshing because he knew that no matter what, Cloud was always going to be there for him.

"I heard from Reno about what had happened. Are you alright?" Cloud asked, concern for his friend evident in his tone.

Kaisu sighed. Of course Cloud would have found out, Reno didn't know when to shut up. "To be honest Cloud, I'm not sure. I mean, I just wanted to forget about everything and move on, but..." Kaisu paused not knowing how to say what he wanted now. His mind was confused from all that he went through from before the Nibelheim incident to after. Although he really did want to forget everything and move on. It was just that how could he when the past keeps on returning and each time it was more painful than the last? "Cloud, what am I suppose to do?" Kaisu asked, the tears he's been holding in for so long finally escaping down his face. "Why is it that every time I'm ready to move on, he shows up? Cloud... I really don't know what to do anymore."

As soon as Cloud heard the other male's soft cries, he felt anger towards Rufus for putting his friend through this. Kaisu didn't deserve to be hurt anymore than he already was. Especially when he finally started to heal.

"Kaisu, I'll be at your place in a hour," Cloud informed the male. Cloud knew that the other was suffering terribly at the moment and it pained him. The first time that Kaisu had suffered by the hands of that man was horrible. He could still hear the screams that Kaisu had first let out for that man, while Zack and himself was forced to watch the entire ordeal. What was worst was that they couldn't do anything, but watch as a part of Kaisu had died that day.

"Thank you, Cloud," Kaisu thanked gratefully. He was glad that he had someone like Cloud to keep him company.

"I'll be there in a little while."

"Right." With that, Kaisu hanged up his phone and tossed it to the coffee table in front of him. He wiped whatever tears that had fallen from his face with the sleeve of his jacket and waited for his blonde friend to come.

Meanwhile, Cloud was speeding to Reno's apartment. To say he was pissed would be the understatement of the year. He was beyond piss, all because another certain blonde had to go and decide that it was best for his still healing friend to see what they had found. Thus ripping open already healed scars.

Upon reaching the red head's apartment, Cloud went straight blonde swordsman barely registered that the door to the apartment was practically ripped off of it's hinges. He had a feeling that it had to do with the male he had talked to not only five minutes ago.

"Yo Cloud, what brings you here?" Reno asked upon seeing the blonde storm into his apartment.

"Where's Rufus, I need to talk to him," Cloud asked, already walking into the hallway.

"Bedroom."

Nodding his head in understanding, Cloud headed towards the room he was certain that Rufus was staying in. The master bedroom. There was no doubt about it as Cloud was about to knock on the door. But before he could, the door opened to reveal Rufus on the other side of the door.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Rufus asked. He wasn't really surprised to see that the blonde had come over to meet him after what had just happened with Kaisu.

"Why did you tell Kaisu that he was back?" Cloud inquired, venom dripping from his voice. He couldn't bother to hide it as he knew that his friend was in pain because of what the other blonde had done.

"Cloud, you as much as I do that Kaisu had the right to know that Sephiroth was back. It was better that he found out now then later."

"Kaisu has suffered enough without you having to drop this on him, Rufus." Cloud was seething on the inside. He couldn't believe what Rufus was saying! But he knew, in his heart, that Kaisu had to face this sooner or later.

Rufus sighed as he dragged his hand through his blonde hair. "Well, there isn't much I can do now."

"And what do you mean by that?" Cloud's eyes narrowed at what he was saying. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't going to like what the strawberry blonde had to say next.

"Rude is bringing Sephiroth to Kaisu's home at the moment."

Cloud stiffened at what he heard. He couldn't believe what he just heard! Before saying anything, Cloud turned on his heels and exited the apartment. Though before he did, he hissed out towards Rufus, "Why don't you fuck off and leave Kaisu alone."

* * *

Kaisu sat on his couch, patiently waiting for Cloud to knock on his door. He wasn't sure what he was going to expect Cloud to say to him, but he knew that it had something to do with dealing his past. After all, everyone else had managed to move on, it was just him who hasn't. He was the one who was being left behind, like always. His parents left him behind, the people he was closet to in ShinRa had left him, and worse, Sephiroth had left him multiple of times and it had hurt worse than the last. Everyone he had cared for had left him when he needed them most.

When the doorbell ranged, Kaisu was pulled out of his slight depression. He failed to notice that it wasn't the time that Cloud said he was going to be there. He only focused on answering the door, a mistake he was going to regret shortly after.

Instead of his blonde friend at the door like he expected, Kaisu was faced to face with the man who had hurt him multiple of times. Kaisu didn't even want to think of the man's name, even if he was standing in front of him.

"Kai-" the silver haired male started, but had to stop when the door was about to be slammed in his face. He held his hand out to stop the door from closing fully and placed enough pressure on the door to ensure it would stay open. Sephiroth wasn't going to let the younger close the door until they finally talked. "Kais, please listen to what I have to say. Let's talk about this," Sephiroth said softly.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kaisu screeched at the taller male. "You have no right to call me that or even talk to me!" Kaisu tried to shut the door, but the other still held it strong and it was pissing him off. Why couldn't the other get it through his thick head? "You! The last time I tried to talk with you, I was nearly killed by your hands!"

"That wasn't me Kaisu!"

"Yes it was!"

"You know I would never do that, Kaisu. I lo-"

"DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS! Don't call me by my name!" Kaisu's voice rose with each word spoken. The tears stinging the back of his eyes as he got more frustrated from being near the man. And not only that, the reminder of the betrayal he felt all those years ago were still fresh in his mind and the immense pain he felt from it. "You chose that piece of alien shit over me and left me for dead after stabbing me. I would've been dead if it wasn't for Hojo!" The tears were threatening to spill over now, but Kaisu still held it in. He wouldn't cry in front of this man, never again. But it was so hard with the other there. "I wish that I had never met you or joined SOLDIER for that matter! So leave me the fuck alone!"

The grip Sephiroth had on the door slipped as he heard what the other had said. The other had wished he had never met him or joined SOLDIER. That was what had shocked him. He knew it had been the younger's dream to join SOLDIER, so saying that he didn't, it was bad.

Seeing the opportunity to shut the door, Kaisu quickly took that chance. He slammed the door in the other's face. He was panting from all the shouting and had leaned against the door to collapse to the floor. He was exhausted both physically and mentally and he just wanted to release his cries. And that was what Kaisu did. He released the tears he's been holding back for so long, his body curled into a ball against the door. He stayed in that position until he passed out.

On the other side of the door, Sephiroth was still standing in the exact spot he was when Kaisu had slammed the door mind racing through what the raven haired boy had said, but not making sense of any of it. There was no way he would've stabbed Kaisu to the brink of death, he wouldn't even lay a hand that would hurt the other! And even though his mind knew it was best to do as what the younger had shouted to him to do, his heart wouldn't let him. He couldn't leave the one he love in this much pain, especially when he knew he could do something. He needed Kaisu with him, but why couldn't the other just let him? Even if there was good reasons as to why.

Sephiroth didn't know how long he stayed rooted to that spot, but when the sound of a motorcycle reached his ears, he looked towards the source. His eyes landing on spiky blonde hair that he could recognize a mile away. Even when he couldn't recognize the male's face.

"Cloud..."

* * *

AN: Once again, sorry about the crap update.

Drop a review or something on the way out, please.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Since I am determine to get this out to the readers or those of you who read this, I am going to post this before I go on my vacation. There won't be any Internet access there. So I'm going to post this now. So please review and tell me how I did.

* * *

One-Winged Angel's Apology

Chapter 3

* * *

Once Cloud knew that the sleeping male was tucked in his bed, the blonde headed out to the porch. There he saw Sephiroth looking at him for answers. He knew what those questions were as they would no doubt pertain to what was going on with Kaisu. And though he knew that he had to answer at least some of the questions, he didn't want to. He knew that the cause of Kaisu's drastic change was because of the man in front of him. After all, what would one do when the man you love ultimately betrayed you for something that wasn't even human?

"Cloud, can you tell me what's wrong with Kaisu?" Sephiroth asked with concern clear in his voice. "Kaisu said that he wished he never met me or joined SOLDIER and you know as well as I do that that was his dream."

Cloud sighed softly at the other's words. It was true that Kaisu had said that his number one dream as a child was to join SOLDIER and it had remained the same even when he had finally joined. Though it had all changed when Kaisu had been betrayed. He lost his smile and never forgave himself for everything that had happened and blamed himself for not being strong enough to kill the silver haired male.

"You've tried to kill Kaisu countless of times in the past," Cloud answered after a few moments of silence. "It really hurt him each time he had confronted you."

"I would never do that," Sephiroth denied. "I could never kill Kaisu or hurt him. Cloud you know that as well as I do."

"That's the thing. You did and came close to actually killing him on numerous occasions in the last ten years."

"That wasn't me."

"What exactly do you remember of the past ten years?" Cloud inquired. He was curious as to how far the absent of memories there was. And so far, from what he was able to tell was that it was before he had gone insane.

"Ten years?" Sephiroth questioned softly. He couldn't believe that ten years had passed, but that did explain why everyone looked so different.

"Yes."

"All I remember is walking up to the reactor at Nibelheim and after that it's a blank. But could, has it really been ten years since then?"

"It has. So you don't know anything at all." Cloud had frown set on his face as he said that. His mind was going to the slumbering male and how he was going to react at this news. He just hoped that the other one wouldn't have a break down or do anything drastic.

"What happened on the Nibelheim mission that caused Kaisu to change do drastically?" When Sephiroth had asked this question, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer or not. He was unsure of how he would react to whatever he did to get Kaisu to act the way he did to him.

"You lost your mind when you found something. When you lost it, you destroyed Nibelheim and many of those who lived there. Zack, Kaisu, and I went up against you to stop you, we were nearly killed in our efforts," Cloud said as he looked away from the other male. His heart clenched slightly at having to say his dead lover's name.

"How did you survive?"

"Hojo, the rest is self explanatory."

"What did he do to you three?"

"He used us as experiments. He deemed us as failures after a while and left us to die or something. It was pure luck that Zack managed to get me out of there," Cloud said the last sentence softly. It still pained him to think that he had left his friend there to die. Even though he knew that Zack was only able to carry one of them out to safety and since he was comatose and the raven's lover, it was obvious who would go. He wished he had been stronger to help Kaisu get through the pain of it all.

"What happened to Kaisu, why didn't he escape with you two?" Sephiroth questioned sharply. Why didn't they take Kaisu with them? Why did they left him to die?

"I don't know the full details of that. You would have to ask Kaisu about that." Cloud turned towards the entrance of the house. He had nothing more he had to say to the other male. There was no need as the rest was up to Kaisu. The male had to decide once and for all. But at the moment, Cloud knew that Kaisu couldn't make the right decision right now. "I wouldn't try to do anything risky that involves Kaisu at the moment. He's not in a stable state of mind at the moment," Cloud warned. With the warning said, Cloud entered the house.

Once the sound of the door's lock being turned, Sephiroth let out a long sigh. His mind was digesting all that Cloud had told him so far and at the moment, he couldn't believe it. He had almost killed the one he love and it wasn't just once, but multiple times. Though he couldn't believe it, he knew somewhere in his mind that what Cloud had said was the truth. And it frightened him that he would harm those closest to him.

"What had made me go insane to the point that I would hurt the one I love?" Sephiroth asked himself. His heart was clenching painfully at the thought of what he had done to the man he love. Worst than that was the possibility of losing the one he love and trusted the most for the rest of his life. "What do I do?" The feeling in his chest expanding even further. He never had felt hopelessness before and had no reason to, until now.

* * *

It was nearly morning when Kaisu had finally woken from his slumber. He knew he was in his bed, but didn't remember how he had gotten in it in the first place. All that he was certain of was the migraine he was currently sporting from all the events that had happened yesterday. It was no wonder Kaisu had broken down.

Slipping from his bed, Kaisu went to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to clear his head and try to forget everything that happen and the best way was to take a hot shower. The ex-SOLDIER peeled off his clothes as he waited for the water to turn to a scalding hot temperature. Once it was to his satisfaction, he got into the shower. Under the water, Kaisu felt all the tensions leave his body.

It wasn't long that his mind began to wander to places he thought he had long forgotten. Memories of the past, emotions that had belonged to them, many of which was a reminder of what he had failed to do. Looking at his right hand-his sword hand-Kaisu let out a long sigh.

'Would there have been so much sadness in this world if I had killed him? More importantly, would I have been able to do it if I could do it again?' Kaisu questioned himself. Shaking his head, Kaisu clenched his hand as he said the answer he knew would come out from him. "No I wouldn't... I couldn't... can't kill him, even if I knew that all of this would've happen."

Stopping the shower, Kaisu stepped out and dried himself off. Dressing himself in a black turtle neck and black jeans. The male paused as he spotted the gold ring that laid innocently on the counter. Hesitantly, he picking up the gold ring and placed it on his left ring finger.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kaisu could smell bacon and pancakes being cooked and went to the kitchen. He was curious as to who was in the kitchen, but knew that he had nothing to worry about. After all, the only people who had a key to his house was Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, and Vincent. So when he rounded the corner that would lead to the kitchen, he wasn't surprise to see a head of wild spiky blonde hair. Seeing that Cloud was busy making breakfast, Kaisu went to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"Good morning Kaisu," Cloud said as he finished the last of the preparations needed for breakfast.

"Morning Cloud," Kaisu greeted back. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from it. "Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome."

Kaisu didn't say anything as Cloud went to place the plates on the dining room table. He wasn't sure what the blonde was going to tell him or talk to him about. After all, it was Cloud who had offered to come over. So instead he followed Cloud.

After a while of silence, Cloud was the one who finally spoke up.

"Kaisu, we need to talk about Sephiroth."

"I know..." Kaisu said softly.

* * *

AN: Reviews are nice. It helps the authors know that they are doing well and if they need to improve on their writing skills. But if you are going to do a flame, know that they are going to be used to feed the fire I have to roast marshmallow.


	4. Author's Note, sorry no chapter

**Hello everyone, this is just an author's note to tell you reader's why I am taking so long. So sorry to those who are watching this story for updates. I know that I should have no excuse, but school has been hectic. I have been so busy and with no reviews to motivate me, I'm a little bit down. I know I said that I was going to keep continuing this story, but reviews motivate the author to write. I know this is no excuse, but motivation is what gets writers to write. But I'll do my best.**

**In other news, the forth chapter is about half way done. So hopefully I will post it up by the end of this week or next week. So look foreword to it.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Note that I never had a beta before, but I need someone to check over all of my stupid mistakes, so if anyone is interested, then let me know through PMing me. **

**~Sora Silverheart~**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry, sorry! I know it's late and everything, but I did promise by the end of the week or the week after. So without further ado, you may begin reading.**

Chapter 4

"I know..." Kaisu said softly as he took a seat at the dining table.

Cloud also sat down and silence quickly fell between the two friends. Both unsure of how to start the conversation that needed to be said. It wasn't until Cloud had finished his fifth bite of food that he spoke up.

"Kaisu, what are you going to do now that he's back?" Cloud asked. He knew that he couldn't speak the silver haired male's name in the other male's presence. If he did, he was certain that the other would go into hysterics.

"I don't want anything to do with that man. It was his fault that everything had happen so far," Kaisu growled out as he glared at the the food was great, Kaisu couldn't help the glare that he was directing at the food. The mere memories of the past just wouldn't leave him of the past that hurt him so much that he wished that he could forget them and undo all of the mistakes he had made up to this point. At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"If you don't want anything to do with him, then why do you still have that ring?" Cloud inquired as he stared pointedly at the ring on the other's hand. The blond knew exactly who had given Kaisu the ring, he had know since Kaisu had first gotten it. And why the other still had the ring, but he wasn't going to say anything. Cloud wanted the other male to realize it himself-realize why he hadn't thrown the ring away.

Kaisu stopped all movements as he stared at the ring on his right hand. Kaisu, himself, didn't know why he still kept the ring he had for nearly eleven years ago. Not when the past ten years had been filled with pain and despair, not when he knew exactly who had caused it all. He hated that man and yet, he still never tossed it. Was it because some part of Kaisu had clung onto the idea that the man he loved would return to him as he once had been?

"Kaisu," Cloud called softly.

At the sound of his name, Kaisu shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at the blond. "I don't know Cloud," Kaisu said in a soft tone. And in truth, he really didn't. He didn't know what to think or feel. "I loved him so much, but... I can't forgive him so easily. He betrayed me when I loved him so much." Kaisu's head was now hanging low at the last sentence.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. That decision is entirely up to you if you want to or not," Cloud said. He stood up from his seat and made his way to put away his dishes. He wasn't sure what Kaisu would do next, but he hoped the other would make a choice that would leave him happy. That was all he wanted for his friend. "Just think about it Kaisu."

Kaisu didn't say anything as Cloud went into the kitchen. He didn't know what to say to his blond friend.

****OWAA****

For the next month, Kaisu barely left his house and when he did, he never stayed out for long. The The only places he would go to were the Seventh heaven or when he had a job to do. Other than that, he was always inside his house. Kaisu didn't leave because he didn't want to chance an encounter with him. He wanted to avoid the man as much as possible.

At the moment though, unfortunately for Kaisu, he had to go shopping for the essentials to live. He was running low on food as of the moment. Sure he didn't want to go out and bump into the one person he was avoiding, but dying of starvation wasn't at all appealing to Kaisu.

Kaisu went out and quickly did his shopping. After he had gotten everything, he headed back to his house. As he did so, his mind began to wander on its own. It traveled from trivial things to memories of the past. Memories that caused him to contemplate on how different things would've been if he had done certain things. Though as his thoughts headed to forbidden territory, Kasiu shook his head to dislodge the thoughts. The raven didn't want to remember that past.

Kaisu was so deep in thought that he never noticed that he was about to bump into someone-someone that he didn't want to meet for a long time. Fate really was being cruel towards the raven at the moment.

When Kaisu crashed into the person, he nearly lost his balance if it weren't for a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders. This allowed Kaisu to quickly regain his balance. He would've thanked the person for helping him until he saw a flash of silver hair. Kaisu could feel his heart stopping at that moment. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"Kaisu are you okay?" Sephiroth asked. His expression filled with worry and concern for the younger. His expression went amiss by the smaller male.

Kaisu didn't say anything as he pulled himself out of the other's grasp. He turned and walked away as quickly as he could. He didn't want to face the the man. Not now, not ever. The raven did everything he could to get away from the other, but it wasn't enough. Sephiroth was still following him. When Kaisu turned into an alley, he wanted to kick himself when he hadn't realized that it was a dead end until it was too late. Fate just really felt it was appropriate to screw his day.

"Stop running away from me Kaisu," Sephiroth said as he saw that the other was trapped. He was grateful that the alley was a dead end as Sephiroth was hopping that he could finally settle things between himself and Kaisu. They needed this talk, even if the other didn't want it.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Sephiroth," Kaisu snapped.

"Kaisu, can we just talk?" Sephiroth asked instead, ignoring the other's words. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. Better yet, don't even talk to me."

"How can I not worry about you, Kaisu? How can I not talk to you when we need to have this talk?" Sephiroth inquired. He slowly walked towards the other male as he said softly, "I love you, Kaisu, more than anything." He placed a hand on Kaisu's shoulder lightly.

Right then, something snapped inside Kaisu as the man's hand was placed lightly on his turned around to face Sephiroth. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at him. His words spoken softly, but loud enough for the other to hear. "Just leave me alone Sephiroth."

Sephiroth wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to be pushed away from the other no matter what-he wasn't going to allow it.

"No Kaisu. I won't leave you alone, not when I love you," Sephiroth declared.

"If you love me, why won't you just stay dead?" Kaisu screamed at the taller male. Tears began to sting at the back of Kaisu's eyes, but he wasn't going to release them. Not in front of this man. His fists clenched tightly around his groceries, his nails digging into the palm of his hands. "You... You left me alone to be with a piece of fucking alien shit that Hojo said was your mother! How do you think I felt when you pushed me away and turned your back on me? I loved you so much, but you stabbed me and left me to die! If it wasn't for that bastard of a professor, Hojo, I would be dead!" Kaisu was getting hysterical. He couldn't stop the words that were flowing from his lips as the memories kept flashing in his mind. No matter how hard he tried-they just wouldn't stop. "Maybe it would've been better if I had died! Then I wouldn't have to see you ever again!" Kaisu's voice cracked at the end as he tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Kaisu, please understand that I really do lo-"

"Stop! Just stop! Stop saying those words like you mean it! I don't wa-" Kaisu's words were cut off when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his lithe frame. His entire body stiffening at the sudden contact. His mind going blank for a moment before he began to struggle. "Let go of me! You have no right to touch me!" Kaisu screamed. The bags of groceries falling to the ground in order for Kaisu to hit the older male in the chest.

"No, I won't let go, Kaisu. Not now, not ever. Not when you're in so much pain from this. Not when I love you, not when you're the only one I want to love," Sephiroth said, his grip tightening on the smaller male.

With each hit Kaisu threw at Sephiroth, he couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to fall anymore. Before Kaisu realized it what he was happening, he stopped his assault only to grab onto the taller's coat. The tears falling harder as he tried to understand what was happening now.

"Why?" Kaisu whispered brokenly. "You left me to-"

"I would never leave you if I was myself, Kaisu, not when I love you with everything I can give," Sephiroth whispered. He gently tilted the other's chin to have those deep blue eyes he loves so much to look at him directly. "If I could do anything to prove that what I said is nothing, but the truth, I would do it a million times to prove that I love you, Kaisu." Sephiroth slowly leaned towards Kaisu to place his lips gently on the other's own lips. The silver haired male praying to any gods or goddesses out there that Kaisu wouldn't push him away.

Once those lips touched his, Kaisu wasn't sure what to do anymore. The Sephiroth in front of him was just like the Sephiroth he loved, the one who was always gently and patient with him. It was as if the past tens year had never happened in the first place as soon as those lips touched his. It was almost like the past where Sephiroth would steal kisses from him while they were working at ShinRa.

It wasn't long after that Sephiroth leaned away to look at the other's face. He could see that the other was still lost by the kiss, but was slowly coming out of it. The ex-general didn't miss the slight flush expression on the other's face or that Kaisu had yet to push him away. The small ray of hope entering him as he thought that there might still be a slight chance for them to start over.

When Kaisu finally regained his senses, he quickly looked away from the face above him. His heart beating a mile a minute from sharing a kiss with the man he had loved so much. And Kaisu couldn't deny it anymore. The feelings he had for the ex-general were resurfacing once more, but this time it was coming at full force. He now knew that the man holding him was his Sephiroth- the man he loved all those years ago. Kaisu knew that the feelings were never going to stop. He was going to love the other again. And truth be told, a tiny part of Kaisu wanted to love the other again.

"Kaisu," Sephiroth called softly. He wanted to see if the other would respond since the other had been silent for too long.

At the sound of his name Kaisu looked up at the taller male. The concern was clear on Sephiroth's face and had caused Kaisu to blush slightly. The kiss still fresh in his memories. 'Stupid kiss!' Kaisu thought angrily. 'Why can't he just let me hate him?'

"Kaisu, I love you and won't stop loving you whether or not you tell me to or not," Sephiroth declared. He slowly released his hold on Kaisu as if he was afraid the other was going to run away from him again. When he saw that Kaisu was only picking up his fallen bags, he helped as well.

"i wish you would," Kaisu mumbled. When he grabbed half of the fallen bags, he didn't notice the flash of hurt in those jaded cat eyes. "Too bad I can't either."

The words were said in an almost nonexistent voice, but Sephiroth heard it none the less. And though it didn't show on his face Sephiroth's hopes began to rise. With the rest of the bags in his hands, Sephiroth looked at Kaisu hoping against hope that everything would get better between the two. "Does this mean-" Sephiroth trailed off leaving the question vague to see what the other would say.

"Maybe," Kaisu answered as he knew what the other had meant. It was the only answer that Kaisu could give. With the bag picked up Kaisu headed home with one more person in tow. Someone he had never once thought would come into his home since he came back, let alone for Kaisu to start feeling the first pangs of love begin to stir. Maybe things were finally going to get better after having to hold in the years of pain and loss he felt.

**AN: Well I finally bring chapter 4 to you lovely readers. Sorry for its lateness, but I have many other projects going on. And don't worry this isn't the last chapter. There's plenty more to come. I'll give you a small preview of what's to come in the next chapter, so anticipate what might happen next.**

**Next chapter:**

_"Kaisu Silverheart," the double said, directing his sentence to the real Kaisu. "It's good to finally meet one another."_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Here it is, the fifth chapter of OWAA. Sorry it took so long. School had swamped me with being a coordinator for a banquet and I was suppose to have help, but it was barely there. So I have been recovering from the stress and what not. This chapter is a filler more or less as well as the next chapter. You will see why later on.**

**Thank you to all those who has reviewed, faved, alerted this story to their list. I apologize for the wait, but I will try to update every two weeks to the best of my abilities.**

**So without further complaints from me, I present you lovely readers Chapter 5 of OWAA**

* * *

"Wait a minute! Just let me get this straight!" a rather loud obnoxious woman shouted. Her raven hair moving slightly as she turned to face Kaisu. "You're letting Sephiroth, the man who has tried to take over the planet multiple times, live with you? Are you insane?" the raven questioned incredulously.

"Maybe I am," Kaisu said as he released his head from between his hands. Really, the other needs to stop shouting at people when they were only right next to her. "After all, I did said that Sephiroth was at my house not too long ago. Unless you're going insane-not that I'm surprised.'

Yuffie just pretended that she didn't hear the other's last comment and continued on. "But he nearly killed all of us!" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Luckily, the bar was closed so no one would be able to get hit by the raven haired girl.

Kaisu groaned inwardly as the always hyped up ninja wouldn't shut up. He was seriously close to killing the woman. Especially since his headache seem to only worsen with each passing second she would talk.

"Kaisu," Tifa called from behind the bar.

Kaisu looked up to see Tifa sliding him a drink and he was grateful for it. He nodded his head in thanks before taking a swing of the beverage. The drink was sweet for the most part, but Kaisu was still able to taste the hint of alcohol-strong alcohol. He set his glass down with a sigh as he could still hear the ninja talking.

"Kaisy! Why are you letting Sephiroth stay with you?" Yuffie whined in a high pitch tone. That was the last question Kaisu heard before he couldn't take it anymore.

"If I answer one of your questions, will you leave me alone?" Kaisu inquired. He turned his head to gaze at Yuffie and vaguely thought that the other needed to learn how to shut up. At the other's nod, Kaisu took another swing of his drink before answering. "The Sephiroth now, is not the Sephiroth of the past ten years."

"How do you know that?"

"Only one. Not answering another. Leave."

"Fine then!" Yuffie shouted as she left the bar.

"Finally," Kaisu sighed as he downed the rest of his drink. The headache finally receding enough at the sudden quietness that had emerged with the ninja gone. "You'd think that after everything that happened, she would learn to calm down a bit."

"It's Yuffie. You can't expect anything else, can you," Tifa said lightly. A smile on her face as she took the empty glass from Kaisu. The brunette then proceeded to wash the glass. A few moments later, her smile disappeared as she asked the question that's been on her mind. "Is he really different?"

Knowing who Tifa was talking about, Kaisu gave a slight nod of his head. "It's like the past ten years never happened for him," Kaisu said in a soft voice. The memories he had tried to forget resurfacing for a moment before going away again. His heart giving a slight stab of pain as well. The pain just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried or wanted to. He had been hurt too many times.

Tifa casted a concern gaze towards her friend. She could see that Kaisu was still in pain no matter how many years had passed, but she still hoped that it would go away soon. Kaisu had been the only one who had yet to find a semblance of happiness, while everyone else did. The other finally deserved happiness after everything that has happen.

Seeing the concern gaze from the other, Kaisu gave a soft smile. "I'll be okay Tifa." Kaisu took out his wallet and placed a few gils on the table. "Thanks for the drink Tifa, but I have to get going or I'll be late for my next job."

"Come visit soon. The kids want to spend some time with you soon."

"I will," Kaisu promised. He stood up and left Seventh Heaven with a wave of his got on his motorcycle with thoughts on his next job. His next job being that of extermination of some monsters on the outskirts of Kalm that the locals couldn't handle. The feeling that the day was going to be long on Kaisu's mind. With the engine turned on Kaisu headed off to Kalm.

With the last of the monster sliced in half as the rest had long since scattered, Kaisu looked to the sky to see that the sun was close to setting. Knowing the risk of heading back to Edge at night he went to the inn back at Kalm. The people who had hired Kaisu for the job-upon seeing that he was unharmed and reported finishing the job-paid him a large amount of money, even though they had already paid in advance. Kaisu had protested, but the citizens persisted and in the end, he found himself with more money than what was originally for the job.

After that, Kaisu went to the inn in town and paid for a room. Once in the room Kaisu laid on the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed he had ever paid for, but he was exhausted. Not only from the extermination of the monsters, but from everything that had happened to him up to that point. His mind drifting to a past he had never really thought about or allowed him to. It was rare that Kaisu did, but he felt like he had to. He thought about his family, SOLDIER, Sephiroth-everything that just drifted towards the front of his brain. Even the bad things that had happened.

To Kaisu, the past was such a forbidden thought. The only outcome that he had ever gained was the sadness that accompanied the memories. From his parents dying when he was only seven, being adopted by a family that didn't care for him, when he was betrayed by the one he loved, and losing all those people he had held dear to him. Still, he had made some good memories to counteract the bad ones. As Kaisu continued to ponder about the past, he didn't realize when he had drifted off to sleep.

Kaisu woke up when the sun had just rose past the horizon. He didn't know what had caused him to wake so early, but what he did notice were the wetness against his cheeks. He brought his hands up to his face to wipe away the wetness from his face which he had belatedly realize were tears. He had been crying in his sleep. Though what had brought on the tears was only a slight mystery as Kaisu had a feeling that the tears were brought upon from thinking of the past.

Kaisu sighed after a while of just lying on the bed. He got off of the bed and went towards the bathroom to do his morning rituals. Once he was done, Kaisu went to check out. Kaisu slowly made his way towards his bike, but before he could even get on it his phone rang. He quickly took his phone out and answered it.

"Kaisu speaking," Kaisu answered as he swung his leg over his bike.

"Hey Kaisu, it's Tifa. I was wondering if you could pick up Marlene and Denzel from school. The bar's pack at the moment and I don't see it letting up anytime soon," Tifa asked. Kaisu could hear people chattering in the background loudly and it was giving him a headache.

"Fine, but I'm going to have to pick them up on the bike," Kaisu said as he looked towards the sky. He noted that if he headed out now, he would be able to get the school an hour before it ended and that was without any distraction. "I might not have time to get your car."

"It's fine Kaisu. And sorry for the bother, but everyone else is busy or too far away," Tifa apologized

"It's understandable," Kaisu said. "I'll see you when I bring the kids with me to the bar." When he heard an affirmative noise from the other side of the line did he hang up and placed his phone in his pocket. Starting his motorcycle Kaisu headed back to Edge.

Just like Kaisu predicted, it took him until a little before the bell rang to signal the end of school. When the bell rang Kaisu scanned the grounds for Marlene and Denzel as soon as the first kids began to emerge from the double doors. As soon as the two kids were in his sight he walked up to them. When the exSOLDIER saw the questioning looks aimed at him he explained with a short answer. "Tifa asked, everyone was busy."

"Okay," Marlene said happily. She allowed Kaisu to help her get on the motorcycle and waited for the other two.

Kaisu got on before he helped Denzel get on behind him. When he felt Denzel grab onto his shirt, Kaisu headed off to Seventh Heaven in a leisurely pace. He didn't want to rush as he had both Denzel and Marlene with him. Even with the slow pace, he was able to get to the back entrance of the bar with plenty of time to spare. He helped the kids get off his bike, but froze when he heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor. Immediately picking up that it was inside the bar Kaisu went in with one of his twin swords. His body in a position that allowed him to attack and defend if the need arose.

Kaisu entered the bar quietly and what he saw had him frozen. There standing in the middle of the bar was a man that looked exactly like him. Everything was practically the same except for the eyes. They were blood red. Kaisu could see that Tifa had her hand out in front of her as if she had previously held something in it and his mind registered that a glass falling had made that sound earlier. Everyone stayed frozen at the sight of two Kaisu.

"Kaisu Silverheart," the male said, directing his sentence to the real Kaisu. "It's good to finally meet one another."

"Are you an experiment of Hojo's?" Kaisu questioned. He wasn't going to let his guard down until he knew that the other meant no harm to the people inside of the bar. And if he knew anything about Hojo, he knew that the bastard was the only one who was capable of making a clone and ensure that it was highly dangerous. After all the man had no qualms in making mutated monsters or using his own child as an experiment.

The double just smiled bitterly at the sound of the name. "Yes and no."

When the exSOLDIER heard those words his entire body tensed further. He was trying to decipher what the other had meant. Was he Hojo's experiment or not? And if he was, what did the other meant by saying no as well?

Seeing Kaisu's confusion, the clone answered the unspoken question. "Hojo may have been the one to create me, but he is not my master. The one who is my master is the man who found me and took care of me." The clone's eyes softened at the thought of the man who had rescued him from that hellhole.

Curious, Kaisu asked, "What is his name?"

"You know him. He was once was your friend."

"His name?"

"Genesis."

* * *

**AN: There you have it my dear readers. The fifth chapter of OWAA. Sorry it's late and everything. But this is a filler as I needed something to lead up to the seventh chapter. I hope it was to your satisfaction.**

**So review, fav, or alert this story or whatever you do after you read stories. But reviews would do great for me to see how I am doing.**

**Until next time.**

**A preview for everyone. Talks of Genesis and a look into Kaisu's past.**_  
_


End file.
